


Fight for Us

by yuniesan



Series: Girl Meets World One-Shots [4]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuniesan/pseuds/yuniesan
Summary: Riley and Lucas have a fight.... about how to make grilled cheese sandwiches
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews
Series: Girl Meets World One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543339
Kudos: 10





	Fight for Us

**Author's Note:**

> Rucas Fanfic Week 2017 day 4 // argument ; even the best of couples have their bad days, but not all arguments are all that serious (hints: long distance, secrets, “you know what? i’m over it.”)

Riley was sitting inside of Topanga’s as the snow fell outside, it was a cold February afternoon and her friends had all scattered trying to hide from the brunette who was on a tirade because she was having an argument with Lucas. After a year and a half of being together the two of them had their first big fight and Riley couldn’t help but fume over the whole thing. 

“Riley why are you angry,” Maya’s mother said as she sat down next to her. 

Riley glared at the woman and just stood up and walked out of the café without a word. The snow was coming down heavily around her and she didn’t care to stop so she continued to walk without a destination ending up at the edge of Central Park which was forty blocks from her house. She didn’t have her metrocard, and the little cash she had she used to buy a pretzel because she didn’t really care about anything but the fight she had had with her boyfriend. She sat down at a nearby bench and watched the people around her, she sneered each time she saw a couple together wonder why she bothered to be in a relationship with someone. 

But then she remembered how long it took for Lucas and her to get to where they were and she couldn’t help but cry. She loved him, but in a way she was still afraid of losing him, the fears that she had in middle school were still at the forefront of her mind and lately they kept resurfacing because she watched the couples at school get together and break up every single weekend. Even when Darby and Yogi, who everyone loved as a couple broke up because Darby was moving to California with her family brought back those fears. Although the couple got back together after an hour and swore that they would do the long distance relationship because they couldn’t live without the other one. 

* * *

Lucas couldn’t help but think that Riley had finally gone off the deep end, the argument was a stupid one and he couldn’t figure out why on earth they had had it in the first place. 

“She’s freaking crazy,” he said as he sat down inside of Topanga’s wondering where Riley was. 

“Who?” Farkle asked sitting down next to him. 

“Riley, who else?” 

“What did you two fight about anyway?” the genius asked him as he took a sip of his tea. Lucas ignored the question and watched the heavy snow fall outside the window. “Earth to Lucas… Come on freak face tell me what’s happening.” 

“We had a fight over how to cook a grilled cheese sandwich,” Lucas said feeling ashamed about it but he couldn’t figure out how it had happened. 

Farkle stared at him for .05 seconds before he started laughing at him, he had never seen his friend laugh so hard and as much as Lucas wanted to laugh he didn’t because Riley hadn’t spoken to him since. When Farkle’s laughter finally died down he looked up at him amused. 

“That is by far the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life,” Farkle said his eyes shining with unshed tears from his laughing fit. “Explain please because I need to know.” 

“Fine,” Lucas said glaring at his friend. “I went over to her house yesterday to study, my mom made some of her famous tomato soup and I thought we should make grilled cheese sandwiches to go with it, but when Riley started making them I told her it would be better to put the butter on the pan and not the bread, and I told her to use more than one kind of cheese, and I may have told her that I should do it and she glared at me, before she slammed the spatula down and told me to do it myself before she ran off towards her room and slammed the door.” 

“What did you do after that?” 

“I turned off the stove and went to talk to her but she told me to get the hell out of the apartment, I sat there for an hour before her parents came back, and I left. She hasn’t talked to me today.” 

“But why would Riley act like that over a sandwich?” 

“I don’t know,” Lucas said feeling defeated all of a sudden. He couldn’t understand why all of a sudden the most important girl in his life would act so out of character. It reminded him of Texas when she was holding back and telling him about the whole brother thing… and that’s when it came back to him. “I think she’s afraid of our relationship again.” 

Farkle looked at him surprised, which means that his genius friend hadn’t figured it out at all, “Okay how did you come up with that conclusion?” he asked staring at Lucas. 

So of course Lucas took a minute to think about what had been happening recently and the first thought that came to mind was about Darby and Yogi. Even though they had only broken up for an hour it had effected Riley. 

“Darby and Yogi,” Lucas said as his thoughts ran a mile a minute. 

“Oh,” Farkle said. “Their breakup was brief though, but I can see how it would put that fear in Riley’s mind, those two have been together since Middle School.” 

Maya’s mother walked up to them and sat down on the chair next to Lucas, “Lucas, honey, I don’t know what’s going on, but Riley left here about two hours ago and she looked angry.” 

“Where did she go?” Lucas said as he stood up realizing that if Riley wasn’t there and she wasn’t at home when he went to talk to her he didn’t know where she would go. 

“I don’t know but you might want to find her soon, the snow is getting pretty bad out there,” she said before walking away. 

Lucas felt his heart drop, he didn’t know where Riley would go outside of their usual hangouts. They had never had a fight so of course she never had to rush off angry. He pulled out his phone and called her, but the phone rang over and over without an answer. He kept trying until he heard the phone click and a sniffle on the other side. 

“Riley,” he said but he didn’t know if he could hear her over the pounding of his heart. 

“I’m so sorry Lucas,” she said and he could tell that she was crying on the other end. 

“Riley where are you?” 

“Central Park, but they shut down the trains, and I don’t have cash and I’m cold.” 

“I’ll come get you, don’t go anywhere just stay on the line,” he said rushing out of the café towards his house. Hoping that he could get his mother to drive him but he noticed that all of the streets were completely covered in snow which meant that his mother hadn’t gotten back. Riley on the other side of the phone telling him that she had ducked into a Starbucks but they were closing soon. 

Not long after that her phone died and Lucas felt his heart break, he reached his house and saw his mother just pulling into her parking space, he stopped her and quickly explained what had happened. She agreed to drive him to the park to look for Riley, all the while asking him to explain the situation. 

* * *

Riley sat outside the Starbucks as the employees closed up, one of them gave her a coffee so she could keep warm while she waited for her ride but it had gone cold and she didn’t want to drink it anymore. She felt ashamed for fighting over something so stupid. She felt scared because she was stuck miles from her house without any way of getting home. It was dark out and no one was around except for the occasional car passing by, or the snow plows as their bells rang as they swept the snow off the ground. 

“Riley,” she heard someone say but it felt distant. She was tired so she didn’t know if she was hallucinating or if someone had actually called out to her. “Riley,” the voice said again before she was swept up into Lucas’ arms. She started crying and saying sorry to him but it was muffled by her sobs as he wrapped her up in a blanket and held her close. 

“Come on Princess, my mom is driving us home,” he said as he pulled her towards the car. “And don’t worry about the fight Riley, it was stupid, and I’m sorry that we had it. I should have known something was wrong or else you wouldn’t have started it in the first place.” 

“Lucas I’m afraid,” she told him. “I don’t want anything to happen to us.” 

“Nothing will as long as we talk like we have since we became a couple,” he said as they reached the car. “I love you, and I want you to remember that.” 

“I love you too,” she said snuggling closer to him. 

When they got to his house, his mother called her parents telling them that when the streets were clear they would bring Riley home. Riley knew that his mother had overheard their conversation in the car and realized that the two of them needed some time together to talk. So they talked, Riley wearing one of Lucas’ hoodies over a shirt and sweats that his mother had loaned her to get out of her clothes while they were washed. The two of them talked but mostly they sat on the couch in each other’s arms, as Riley soaked in the warmth of her boyfriend falling asleep in his arms. 

“Goodnight Princess,” was the last thing she heard. 


End file.
